pokemindsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Gumi Megpoid and Mayu - Indulging Idol Syndrome
Descripción Idols are at the top of the world? Ha! Youtube stars are like bigger than idols look at their views! MP3: http://www.mediafire.com/download_repair.php?dkey=bjvj9ea6ue2&qkey=31103h4usrbyhlw LYRICS: When I opened up my eyes I found that I was being spoiled A miracle as it seems Has been blessed on to me It's actually quite easy To sing somewhat decently And what I will receive Is a flock of girls gathered around me Ahh, This could be quite nice Just in a flash My life has changed so fast! We'll call it an idol We watch the idiot dance Not realizing it I just keep on dancing Filling with greed Exploiting everything I can't control my laughter "oh my oh my oh my oh my" I'm playing life as a game This is just so exciting Let's have a lotta fun! I'm a pretty awesome dancer "That guy's sorta weird, don't you think?" I'll forgive you this time, 'cause I am Idol When I opened up my eyes I found that I was being spoiled It appears that I have yet to wake From this continuing dream It's actually quite easy Pretending to be interesting Liking only certain types of girls And sleeping around with everybody Ahh, I can't control myself As I look for Toys for my fabulous adventure! We'll call it an idol! We watch the idiot dance Snorting out laughter I just keep on dancing Filling with lust I take a small bite Insulting everyone around "look now, look now, look now, look now" A walkthrough of the life game Using all of the cheats On the easiest mode I'm an unrivaled dancer That guy's kinda useless, don't you think? I'll always get haters, 'cause I am an Idol! Is it okay? It's not okay. To dance around With my empty head Yoisa yoisa Is it okay? "oi oi oi oi" Is it okay? It's not okay. To empty out My mind some more Is it okay To keep on going? "oi oi oi oi" I won't forget I won't forgive Everybody that dares hate me Yoisa yoisa It's like a party "oi oi oi oi" I won't forget I won't forgive Him or her Or anyone else Anger's priceless Don't be stupid A vicious circle! We'd call it an idol A fading star of the past Only used for gossip Even now I'm still dancing Filled with greed People mocking me Drowning deep in sins "oh my oh my oh my oh my" "oh my oh my oh my oh my" We'll call it an idol! And then we can dance Not realizing it I just keep on dancing Crawling in defeat Giving in only now Keep on going insane, oh "look now, look now, look now, look now" This is my GAME OVER The end of the life game Going around and around I'm a pretty awesome dancer "That guy's pretty lame, don't you think?" But I'm a sore loser, 'cause I am an Idol I won't forgive you, cause I am an Idol. Right? When I opened up my eyes I found that I was all alone It seems that I have finally Eaten my way to the end of the dream Categoría:Vídeos